


Thunder

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soft T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: Ever since he could remember, Cyrus was afraid of thunder. The feeling of not being able to do anything about the things happening around him was scary. When he was little, his parents would tell him that if he saw lightning, he would know that thunder was coming. This only deepened his fears. Now even if he knew thunder was coming, he couldn’t stop it. It made him feel so helpless.





	Thunder

Ever since he could remember, Cyrus was afraid of thunder. The feeling of not being able to do anything about the things happening around him was scary. When he was little, his parents would tell him that if he saw lightning, he would know that thunder was coming. This only deepened his fears. Now even if he knew thunder was coming, he couldn’t stop it. It made him feel so helpless. 

It was a rainy Friday afternoon. Cyrus was having a sleepover at his boyfriend TJ’s house. Both of his parents were out of town. Cyrus didn’t have a jacket, so TJ used his to cover both him and Cyrus. By the time they got to TJ’s house, it was raining pretty heavily. 

They both put their pajamas on. They weren’t going to sleep anytime soon, but being in pajamas was just more comfortable. TJ even took his contacts out, and put on his glasses. He washed all of the gel out of his hair too.

If you asked Cyrus, this is the most adorable version of TJ he’s ever seen. Seeing him in his grey sweatpants, his blue sweatshirt (it was Cyrus’ favorite), his big glasses, and with his hair all wet and messy, made Cyrus’ heart skip several beats. TJ’s hair smelled like vanilla taffy. It always smelled like that after he washed it, and Cyrus thought it was the best scent in the world. 

Soon enough, both boys were sitting in TJ’s bed, cuddling, and talking about anything that came to mind. It never mattered what they talked about. All that mattered was that they were together, and they could be themselves. 

TJ got up, making Cyrus a little disappointed, and said,”I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” As he said those words, there was a flash of light coming from outside, and once the door closed, there was a loud clap of thunder. Cyrus yelped, and jumped under the covers. 

The door creaked open and TJ didn’t see Cyrus.”Cyrus, where did you…” TJ noticed him hiding under the covers. TJ pulled the sheets off of his bed, and what he saw tore him apart. Cyrus was sitting there whimpering and shivering with tear tracks down his cheeks. He looked so sad and so scared. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, Muffin?” TJ said gravely concerned. He pulled him into a hug,”What’s going on?” he whispered. 

All that Cyrus was able to get out was a quiet whisper,”...thunder.” Cyrus thought that TJ would laugh at him or make fun of him. He must be ashamed to have such a wimpy boyfriend.

Instead, TJ put his arm around Cyrus and rubbed circles into his back.”It’s gonna be ok Cy, just try to breath.” 

Cyrus wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and nodded. He took a couple deep breaths, but as he was starting to calm down, there was more thunder, but it was louder this time. Cyrus let out another yelp, and koala hugged TJ. He was so scared that he was shaking. Cyrus began sniffling. He just wanted the thunder to stop, but he couldn’t stop it. Then, lightning struck, and thunder boomed, so Cyrus lost it. He buried his face in TJ’s shoulder and began sobbing.

TJ didn’t know what to do, so he held Cyrus tight.”It’s ok, babe. You’re gonna get through this. Just hang on. We’ll be just fine.” He tried his best to comfort Cyrus, but he didn’t know what to do. Seeing Cyrus like this made his heart ache.

TJ heard his phone go off, so he took one of his arms away from Cyrus, but Cyrus grabbed his arm, shook his head, and started whimpering.

“I’m not going anywhere Cy, I just need to grab my phone. I’m not gonna leave your side.” he reassured him. Cyrus nodded, and slowly released TJ’s arm. He was very hesitant to let go of him.

TJ checked his phone, and it didn’t go off because someone texted or called him. There was a severe weather warning on it telling him to avoid windows and seek shelter if possible. The news didn’t phase him, but how was he supposed to tell Cyrus?

“Hey, Cyrus?”

“Ya?” Cyrus sniffled.

“We’re gonna have to go to the basement. Everything’s gonna be ok, we just need to go downstairs.”

TJ started to stand up, but Cyrus lunged for his waist and started crying,”No, don’t go!” 

TJ felt awful. He bent down, and kissed Cyrus’ forehead.”I’m not leaving Cyrus, I promise. Here, hold my hand. Let’s go to the basement.”

Cyrus held onto TJ’s hand, well more like his entire arm, for dear life. They slowly made their way down to the basement. They sat on the couch together, and TJ held Cyrus close as he trembled.”Sorry.” Cyrus said with a shaky voice.

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m such a baby! You shouldn’t have to deal with me. We could’ve had a great sleepover, but I can get over my stupid fear of thunder!” Just as Cyrus finished talking, another clap of thunder came. Cyrus looked at TJ teary eyed,”I don’t think I’ll be getting any sleep tonight.” Seeing Cyrus in so much distress broke TJ’s heart.

“Come here.” TJ said pulling Cyrus onto his lap. He held him like a little child, and gently rocked him back and forth. “Does this help?” he asked.

Cyrus giggled a bit.”Ya,” he sniffled,”It helps.” Cyrus pecked TJ’s lips, and wrapped his arms around TJ’s neck. Every time there was a clap of thunder, TJ could feel Cyrus’ body tense up, but it happened less and less. The boys stayed like this, and fell asleep. When they woke up, it was bright and sunny outside. 

TJ woke up before Cyrus, so he had to carefully lift him off of his lap, and place him on the couch. He gave Cyrus a chaste kiss on his cheek, which was salty with dry tears. He headed upstairs to grab some toaster waffles for him and Cyrus. He put chocolate chips on Cyrus’, and blueberries on his own. TJ headed back downstairs, and sat down next to Cyrus.

After a minute or two, Cyrus woke up, and graciously accepted his waffles. He leaned on TJ’s shoulder as he ate his breakfast. He felt slightly embarrassed from the night before. He looked up a TJ.

“Hey, I’m sorry about last night.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not mad, or disappointed, or anything. It’s ok. I’m just glad you’re ok now.”

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. He gave TJ a content smile and said,”You’re the perfect boyfriend. I love you so much.” Cyrus thought that he would be nervous to tell TJ that he loved him for the first time, but it felt right.

TJ gave Cyrus a big kiss, leaned their foreheads together and said,”Not as much as I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize until just now that the whole last part sounds kinda like I'm making fun of Jamber. That was the initial intent, but I'll just pretend like it was because making fun of Jamber is so fun.


End file.
